


HetaOni: Chance (HetaOni x Reader)

by WhiteLion_Angel



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLion_Angel/pseuds/WhiteLion_Angel
Summary: 'YoU wAnT tO sAvE tHeM dOn'T yOu?'"O-Of course I d-do" I look down sadly "N-No one s-sh-should have t-to go t-through t-t-that kind of t-t-t-torture."'WhAt If I tOlD yOu ThAt I cOuLd TaKe YoU tHeRe, AnD tHaT yOu CoUlD sAvE tHeM?'"M-Me? Save them? How could I do that?"Hetalia, HetaOni, and any artwork do not belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1: MemOrize

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't normally read x readers (Y/N) means Your Name, (L/N) means Last Name, and (F/C) means Favorite Color. _'Thoughts'_
> 
> This has been transferred from Wattpad. There are far more chapters there, and those are continuously edited. Honestly though, all of this needs to be edited a ton. I plan on doing that once I have the entire story out though, because otherwise story elements may disappear because of a forgetful author.

_**Omniscient POV** _

(Y/N) (L/N) is on her computer, as per usual, in her room playing HetaOni, a game that can make most Hetalia fangirls cry. The death, sadness, pain, the mental torture on poor Italy. (Y/N) has decided to memorize the entire game so that if she happens to be sucked into Hetalia, or if Hetalia is actually real then she can help lead the nations out. Fat chance but one can hope, no? She is currently ending her 26th consecutive run of the game and has memorized where nearly everything is, though for a few things she needs to stop and think for a minute. She has also found that singing short songs and rhymes helps her remember what to do. She mutters a song and finishes the game for the 26th time.

_**(Y/N)'s POV ~In The (L/N) Household~**_

_'And there's the ending scene. Finally, I have memorized the game.'_ I start laughing "Ha. If this was one of those fanfics I'd be sucked into the game right about now." I get up, stretch, and go downstairs to get some grub. It's one of my school vacations so my parents are at work during the day. 

I grab two hot sausage links and put them on a plate, then I zap them in the microwave. I start to get bored so I run around the kitchen yelling "WURST!!" In my imitation Germany voice. I get bored again so I get milk out of the fridge and pour it in a cup, repeating "Beilschmidt." _'Hey, it's a fun word to say.'_

The sausages finish cooking so I grab them and my milk and head back upstairs. I sit at my computer table and move the keyboard to the side so I can eat there. I eat my food, then stretch again and look at my screen. The game is back on the title screen where Italy is holding the notebook and looks really sad _'That face doesn't suit him.'_ next to a clock and it says 'New Time Loop', 'Previous Time Loop' and 'Quit Game'. I'm staring at Feli's face and getting sadder and sadder by the second, but then the screen goes black.

"What!" I yell and drag the mouse around the screen. The mouse cursor appears so the monitor didn't turn off. _'Did I get a virus or something??'_ Red letters start appearing on the screen

'HeLlO (Y/N)' 

My eyes widen, and an eyebrow raises. It's typing like the Thing in HetaOni. "What in Hetalia..." I mutter while thinking 'I think I did get a virus, oh no... my parents are going to kill me.'

'Do YoU wAnT tO sAvE tHeM?'

"Save them? Save Who?" _'Save Doctor Who! Wait what?'_

'ThE hEtAlIa ChArAcTeRs, WhO eLsE?'

"What!? But they are just anime characters, they aren't real! And HetaOni is just a fan made game, even if they were real this wouldn't happen!" I exclaim at my monitor. This feels silly, is this thing messing with me?

I feel a high level of malice however when I read 'Or So YoU tHiNk.' I suddenly feel my back rush with cold and I am flooded with unwanted fear.

"W-What??"

'ThEy ArE tHeRe NoW, I WiLl AsK oNcE mOrE,'

'YoU wAnT tO sAvE tHeM dOn'T yOu?'

"O-Of course I do" I look down sadly "N-No one sh-should have t-to go t-through that kind of torture." _'Gosh! Why am I stuttering? I never stutter... but, I feel so scared for some reason.'_

'WhAt If I tOlD yOu ThAt I cOuLd TaKe YoU tHeRe, AnD tHaT yOu CoUlD sAvE tHeM?'

"M-Me? Save them? How could I do that?" The fear that had been inexplicably flooding my body starts to fade suddenly.

'By LeAdInG tHeM tHrOuGh AnD hElPiNg ThEm. ThAt Is WhAt YoU hAvE bEeN mEmOrIzInG iT fOr, No?'

"Yeah that is the reason that I have been memorizing the game." The fear leaves me entirely, leaving a wary mistrust in its place.

'So... WiLl YoU dO iT? tHaT mAnSiOn Is A dEaTh SeNtAnCe. JuSt To SaVe TwElVe PeOpLe YoU hAvE nEvEr MeT?'

I give a wry smile and explain "I have met them, many times, it is them who have not met me. Though they don't know me, I love them, maybe not romantically however by watching them on the anime and reading fanfics about them, I do know them and I do care about them. How do I get into the mansion?" I slowly start to sit more upright, my gaze changing to become more defiant and challenging.

'I uNdErStAnD, cLiCk HoW yOu WoUlD tO sTaRt A nEw GaMe. MaKe SuRe YoU aRe ReAdY, PlAyEr (Y/N).

"Player, huh. I guess I am." The HetaOni screen appears again and I click on it, then push the up arrow on my keyboard to move to the 'New Time Loop' Option, I am about to push the space bar when new Green text appears.

'T-h-a-n-k y-o-u, w-e h-o-p-e y-o-u w-i-l-l s-u-c-c-e-e-d (Y/N).' Then some blue text.

'GOOD LUCK!!!!' Then some honey-amber-caramel colored text.

'Please. Help Them. (Y/N). Please.'

I understand them. I press enter and a blue-greenish light flashes and I feel fuzzy. Then everything goes black.

_**~Outside The Mansion Where None Should Enter~** _

"Uurgg" I open my eyes and I'm looking at a very dark sky, but there are no clouds yet no stars. I blink and sit up then I scramble behind a nearby bush. There were four people with their backs to me. Then I realize _'I'm in HetaOni.'_ I'm inside the gate, not a meter behind the nations. I'm surprised they didn't hear me... or step on me. 

"Vee~~ It's really here!" I had to repress a squeal, Italy is just too adorable. Even if I know he is faking at this point.

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it..." Cue drooling over Japan's voice and accent like an idiot. 

"It has such a desolate feel... not bad." Now I have to resist the urge to scream 'Ze Awesome Prussia!!'

"I don't think it's very interesting, though." Well, thank you, Germany for your straight and to the point input. Though I might have had to agree if I didn't know what happens.

"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Yes Japan, Please, Can't you? Pweezzee??

"Aww~~ After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" _'Italy, no...'_

"........." Very chatty Germany. Very chatty.

The four of them go inside the mansion and a few tears fall from my eyes. I don't want to see this, but I must in order to help them. Well... I am very much FrUKed aren't I? I chuckle at my own thought as I hear movement and turn quickly to my left.

There's a (F/C) purse-bag sitting next to me. I pick it up and look inside. There's a small note inside that reads 'You Will Need This (Y/N). There Are Places For All Items To Go. Good Luck.' I stick the note in one of my pants pockets and grab something else in the bag. A necklace, it is a chain with the Hetalia symbol on it as a charm. It is outlined with a sparkling and glowing (F/C). I flip the necklace over, and read 'Player (Y/N)'. I put it on but then feel fuzzy for a second. The sensation passes and I shake it off, and I look back into the bag to see a small silver knife with a swirling leather grip and a sheath connected to a belt. The knife has a small (F/C) diamond in the shape of a heart in the center of the knife. The diamond seems to glow.

I put the belt-sheath around my waist and put my shirt over it then put the knife in the sheath on my (left/right) (side of dominant hand) side. I look in the bag again to see a few tiny pouches labeled with key names underneath a label saying 'Keys' yeah thanks, I kind of figured that out. There was also two small compact units with those keep cold walls with one labeled 'Onigiri' and the other 'Beer'. Then there're a few extra pockets with labels like 'Wooden Box', 'Plate Shard' etc. And two of those clear plastic pockets that you usually put ID Cards in that are labeled 'Colored Paper A' and 'Colored Paper B'. So basically a pocket for every item in the game, how useful. And it's bigger on the inside... _'why does that sound familiar?'_

In a huge pocket on the side, I find a medium size tablet, when I turn it on in the upper left corner there is a screen that shows the guys inside doing their thing. On the right, there is a bigger screen that has the status menu with health and other stuff. In the bottom left corner, there is a black screen. I hear a 'Very Manly' high pitched scream coming from the house. I look at the camera and see Steve charging the three nations in the hallway. After running upstairs the three of them split up, Germany running into the closest room. Prussia running with Italy but then splitting off near the stairs and running into another room where he locks the door from the inside. Italy continuing on up the stairs into the library room where he locks both library doors. I look at Japan and he really couldn't hear the scream. He is examining the plate now. I suppose it is time for me to enter the stage.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk towards the house thinking _'Its a good thing I'm good at faking emotions.'_ then I open the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The ManSion Where None Should Enter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just to let you know, I am 6ft tall so I'm taller than Russia, the tallest Hetalia character. I be tall person. So you can put your own height if you are shorter than them but I'm making this so as you are slightly shorter than Italy maybe like 5.5ft? I don't really know. I also have ADHD so your character will be really hyper at times. As for your clothes you can be wearing anything with a decent length of sleeve and the sleeves have to be fairly big, big enough so you could have a tablet up your sleeve without making it look suspicious. btw the tablet is about the size of your hand when you hold it flat out. Also you have to have some sort of pants with pockets in it. Mine would be a large blue T-shirt that has sleeves that go up to my elbow and some jean shorts.

I enter the mansion. Right after I close the door behind me Japan comes from the hallway on my right and makes a shocked sound.

He walks fully into the room and mutters "Did they leave, after all?" then "How regrettable."

Japan turns and sees me and says "Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you. You came to explore this mansion as well?"

I nod and act nervous as I move away from the entryway.

"Well I will leave the exploring to you." he says as he walks towards the door and tries to open it. But it won't open. "Whaa? Did you lock the door?"

"Locked?" I act surprised "But that's not possible! I just came in through there and it wasn't locked before."

He furrows his eyebrows and asks, "Did you see any other people out there when you came in?"

"No, I didn't see anyone."

"Arigatō (1) I will have to go look for my friends." he starts heading to the left hallway but I stop him by tugging his kimono then letting go, he looks at me questioningly.

I act scared and nervous and ask "C-Can I come with you? I don't like how the door is locked."

He hesitates but then nods and says "My name is Japan, what's yours?"

"(F/N), (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you Mr. Japan."

He smiles a bit and we continue walking down the hallway. When we get to the end of the hallway we see the big gray Steve. When first seeing him I jump slightly and Japan stiffens but then it's like time freezes. I can't move anything but my arms. I hear a beeping sound from my bag and I pull out the Tablet. In the bottom left corner there is an options menu with the options ' "What's this!?" ' and 'Stay calm' I push 'Stay calm' then put the tablet away and get into my original position. Time unfreezes and Steve goes into the room while Japan and I both stay silent with alarmed yet confused looks on our faces.

"Wha... What was that, just now?" Japan asks.

I shake my head in response.

"I... Maybe I'm getting tired..."He mumbles.

"Maybe... I hope it's just that." I say barely louder than a whisper.

We check out the bathroom and then go back to the entrance hallway and up the stairs. Where I run past the hallway leading to the next staircase and into a bedroom.

"Slow down (Y/N)-chan." Japan huffs with humor lacing his voice.

"Oops Gomen'nasai (2) Mr. Japan." I apologize.

"You know Japanese?" He asks.

"Only a little from watching Anime, Mr. Japan." I admit sheepishly.

He chuckles good-humoredly and says "Just Japan is fine"

"Okey Japan" I respond giggling and think _'I am actually pretty good at acting like a little kid, I'm surprised I thought my acting would be terrible.'_

He goes over to examine some cabinets and I go over to the bed where I know Germany's whip is. I jump on it saying "Wheee!!" and then grab the whip.

I get up and go over to Japan who is looking in a drawer of one of the cabinets and ask "Whats this whip doing here?"

"Is this not... Germany-san's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?" he asks taking it from me. _'Hey, I just asked that...'_

"Do we need it? I can put it in my bag for safe keeping." I say out loud.

"Arigatō (Y/N)-chan, please do." He gives me back the whip and I open up my bag and put the whip in a slot that says 'Germany's Whip'. We then leave the room and I drag him over to the room next to the stairs and we look around a bit.

"Hey, Japan?" I ask from some of the small cabinets.

"Hmm? Hai (3) (Y/N)-chan?" Japan answers from the bookshelves.

"Do you... hear something on the other side of that curtain? Like ragged breathing? Or some sort of clacking sound?" I respond.

We both go quiet for a minute and listen then Japan goes over and opens the curtain. He makes a surprised sound and backs up. Germany comes out from behind the curtain breathing hard and shaking.

"G... Germany-san!" Japan exclaims.

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC" Germany's teeth chatter as he's shaking.

"... Germany-san, where are the others?" Japan asks.

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC" he chatters, still shaking. _'Maybe we should try shaking him more, that usually works on TV... or slapping him.'_

"..." Japan thinks for a minute.

"You look... shaken. I'll go get you something to drink." Japan says thoughtfully.

We leave the room and Japan mumbles "Where am I going to get water?"

I act like I'm thinking then I tug Japan down the stairs. We go down and back to the place where we saw the gray thing. Then I pull him into the bathroom nearby. We go over to the toilet.

"..." Japan thinks for a sec.

"Well... This IS water too." he admits.

"... Let's not be so hasty." We both say at the same time.

We go back over to the sinks and we test to see if they work.

"Maybe I can get water here?" He mumbles to himself.

"Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken." he says

"Umm. Japan? Where are we going to put the water?" I ask.

"Oh..." he realizes.

I rummage around in the purse and find a Styrofoam cup. Thank goodness I brought two of those home from school. The Word People must have remembered this and grabbed one of them out of my school backpack. I pull it out, it's slightly oval instead of a perfect circle because I might have squished it a little bit, also its used but eh we are kind of out of options, at least I wasn't sick when I used it.

I hold the cup out to Japan and ask "Will this work? I might have used it but it can still hold liquid."

He takes the cup and says "It should be fine." And fills it up from the tap, it kind of smells funny but not bad. I don't want to carry it because I would probably spill it so he carries it. He doesn't spill a drop as we walk back to the bedroom that Germany was in.

"Germany-san, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a little." Japan says right before time freezes again.

I roll my eyes and grab the tablet out of my bag, then I realize there is a small strap in the bottom of the pouch. I pull out the strap and slip it up my arm, then I wrap it around my upper arm and tighten it. I clip the tablet to the strap then pull my sleeve down over it to see if it can be seen from the outside. It can't so I pull the sleeve back up and look at my options.

I can pick either 'Give the water' or 'Don't give it' I click 'Give the water' then pull my sleeve down over the tablet, going back to my normal position.

"Here. It's not filtered water though..." Japan says, giving the small cup to Germany. _'Wow, the tiny cup is like invisible in his hand...'_

"..." Cue very exaggerated water drinking sounds and Germany drinking it.

"Is that... really water?" Germany asks.

"Judging by its color... probably..." Japan answers. Who knows. The pipes might be filled with Vodka.

"I see... Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you." Germany responds, somewhat changing the subject. He also hasn't noticed me yet which I find funny considering it's Mr. trainalot Germany. Then again, he was just in some form of shock, sooo....

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asks.

"I'm... not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives... And those two went in different directions... I think." Germany trails off.

"Sorry, just... give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest." Japan says.

"Sorry... Oh, by the way, I found this while I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?" Germany asks, handing Japan something. _'Ye, running, running, running, ooh! Shiny!'_

When Germany takes his hand away I see that Japan has a key. Japan turns and asks me "(Y/N)-chan, do you have anywhere to put this?"

I nod and take the key, putting it in the pocket under keys that said '1st-floor library' Germany finally notices I am here and kind of half-leans half-kneels to get down to my height. He asks "What's your name mädchen (3)?"

I know what he asked so I answer "(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N) Mr. Germany sir."

He chuckles and ruffles my hair and I giggle. He says "Just Germany is fine (Y/N)"

"Okey Dokie Germany." I answer in a cutesy voice. Then he goes back into the curtain.

Japan turns asks me "Do you want to stay here with Germany-san? It will be safer if you do."

I frown a little and go deep into my thought. _'If I stay here, Japan will go into the library room and have to fight Steve. Then he might have to fight him multiple times because he won't know the easiest way to do it. He also might get badly hurt, or he won't be able to find the key. I can't let that happen, as the player and for the fact that I care about him.'_ "No, I wanna stay with you Japan, pweese can I?"

He sighed and looked at me then said "Okay, but only if you listen to me and do whatever I tell you to."

I jumped up and down saying "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay."

"Calm down (Y/N)-chan" he says, chuckling.

I stop jumping "Okay."

Then we leave the room and headed downstairs.

We make it to the foot of the stairs and Japan mumbles "Now. Where does his key go?"

"Well we could try every door, I think we should start on the right hallway, I just have a feeling." I answer.

He looks at me questioningly and then starts walking down the hallway. We get to the door, but then I hesitate, _'This will be dangerous, but if we don't do it then we will never find Prussia, so we will never get out. We have to do this, we will be fine.'_ I pull the key out of my purse and give it to Japan, who unlocks the door. We go in and the Thing (aka Steve) walks in front of us, and both of us stiffen. I pull him close along the wall towards the table on the left of the room. I act like I'm looking at a book on the table while Japan finds the Onigiri.

"T... This is...! An ordinary riceball!" He exclaims picking up the ball of rice.

I yelp and slip behind Japan as the Thing charges towards us from behind the shelf next to me. Japan attacks it with his sword and cuts down its arm, a horrible rotten smell fills the air. The thing slashes at Japan and scratches his arm and it starts bleeding a little. Japan uses his skill 'Curse' on the Steve, poisoning it. Japan slashes at the thing again and cuts its chest. "YoU... WoNt... EsC...aPe" The thing says as it attacks Japan again. Japan tries to curse it again but the thing dodges. Japan curses it again and this time, it hits. The thing Slashes at Japan and I hear beeping, I pull up my sleeve and see that Japan is at low health.

I grab the Onigiri and try to give it to Japan. "Eat this."

He brushes it away "Sorry (Y/N)-chan, but I'm busy right now."

I grab him and make him eat it. "Just trust me Japan. Please." he grabs it and eats it then I back up, I look back at the tablet and his health is better. He acts like he is way better by attacking the thing again, knocking it backwards.

We run past the table and stop near the door. It's locked; I pull him away from it and back into the room, the thing comes near us and I run straight towards the far bookshelves. When I hit the wall I turn to the left and run straight, we are behind the bookshelves now. Japan sees the key and grabs it.

"I found it, it's the key! Now we have to get out of here." He says.

I pull him out from behind the bookshelves and down past the thing. We get to the door and Japan is about to put the key in the hole when time freezes again. The Thing is not affected by time freezing so I rush. I pull up my sleeve and look at my options. it says 'Unlock the door?', 'yes' and 'no'. I click yes and pull down my sleeve. Time unfreezes and Japan unlocks the door, I yank it open and run out, still dragging him. Then I slam the door closed.

"... Wha... What on Earth was THAT thing!?" He exclaims.

"I have to find the others as soon as possible." he says to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Arigatō : Thank You (Japanese)
> 
> (2) Gomen'nasai : Sorry (Japanese)
> 
> (3) Hai : Yes (Japanese)
> 
> (4) mädchen : Girl (German)
> 
> If you think this is good please comment and tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading! -Angel


End file.
